Supernatural Erotica
by PotatoXD
Summary: Deatiel Wincest


The Homo-Erotic Series of Supernatural

By: Kelsey Andrews

The floor was as hot as burning coal, maybe even hotter. Fire filled the cage. Flames seemed to be sky-high, but were only as high as the ceiling. Screams, laughter, and the cracking of the blaze. Pain at every inch, fear at every corner.

Adam was stuck in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. He was their entertainment. Everyone can get-off watching someone be tortured in the worst ways. Michael joined with Lucifer, and found enjoyment in watching Adam scream. He has been patronized by them both.

It makes since for Lucifer, but Michael promised to protect Adam, and not leave him a drooling mess at the end. He broke that promise. We all have our breaking points. Michael was bound to break sooner or later.

That collapse of his worthiness and soul allowed him to let Lucifer torture Adam while he watched, and sometimes he even helped. He was glad to see Adam suffering. They slashed him, beat him, broke him, raped him, crushed him, and humiliated him, over and over again. Adam cried, screamed, prayed, moaned, and begged for mercy, but they didn't stop. He was their only source of entertainment now that Sam and his soul were out of the cage.

Adam wanted it to end. If Michael or Lucifer told him to do something, he did it. He was not able to disobey them. Maybe if he obeyed, then they would stop. All he could do was listen to them. There was no other choice.

Lucifer forced Adam's head downward with his hand. Adam took Lucifer in the mouth. Slowly and gingerly. He used his hands as well as his tongue. He swallowed and orally massaged. Lucifer smiled and laughed at how pathetic Adam was. He was tinier than an ant.

There was nothing Adam could do. Michael and Lucifer are never going to stop. Adam was their pet. This is his fate for the rest of eternity.

Michael grabbed Adam's hips and started to have anal sex. He enjoyed performing sexual stimulation of the rectum on Adam. Adam groaned with pain and humiliation. Lucifer laughed harder as he watched his brother thrust Adam. The tears poured out of Adam's beady brown eyes.

All his thoughts turned to ash as the angel's seeds burned inside of him. It smelted his internal organs into smoldering liquids that blazed out of him like boiling water. The pain was excruciating. Adam screamed louder than ever, but it did nothing. Lucifer didn't care that he was in pain. Michael took the scream as a challenge, so he thrusted Adam harder. In his mind, the screams were soothing.

Adam's heartbeat was increasing rapidly .The thrusting, and the beating of Adam's heart were in unison. His blood pulsed thru his body fiercely. He paroled throughout his thoughts. They grew darker with every second. Genocide, torture, blood, murder; Adam was driving himself insane.

If he ever got out of this, he would take his revenge out on the world, family by family. Burning people alive, gutting them like fish, watching them squirm and plead and cry and scream. No matter how much or how loud they begged, he would not take mercy on them. He will let his anger and his vengeance turn him into a monster. Into the pathetic, bloodthirsty animals that led him here in the first place. If a ghoul had not of eaten him and his mother, then Sam and Dean would not have known that he existed. And, if they didn't know, then the angels wouldn't know. He could have lived a normal life, and would be completely and utterly oblivious to the real world.

Since he was eaten by a ghoul, he was stuck in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. They hated Adam. Lucifer wanted him dead. Michael wanted him out of the way. Adam wanted out. We don't always get what we want.

After crashing a demon party, and killing dozens of them, the Winchester boys returned to The Moonrise Inn. They parked the impala in front of the room next to their's. Dean got out of the car, and went to the trunk. Sam did the same. The two brothers started to unload their big brown duffle bags.

When they were done, Dean walked into the cheap hotel room. Sam followed. Dean sat on one of the beds. He ran his fingers across the soft pale blue bed sheets for a minute, then looked up at Sam with a smirk. Sam smiled back, then walked over to Dean, and patted his head with his right hand. He rubbed his hands thru Dean's silky hair.

Dean gripped Sam's right wrist, and pulled himself up. He kissed Sam vigorously. Sam placed his left arm across Dean's back. Dean turned around slowly, and bent over. He put his arms firmly on the bed to hold himself still. Sam quickly ripped off Dean's clothes. Then, he took off his own. He grabbed Dean's waist, and started having sex slowly.

Although Dean's mind was set on pleasure, he couldn't help but notice the unethical things he was doing. He often felt out of place in society. Sam never paid attention to the thoughts of other people much. Nobody understood the love that they had.

"This is wrong", said Dean in a husky voice.

"But I don't want to be right", said Sam as he caressed Dean's clavicle.

They were both in dire need of an orgasm. Their waists moved back and forth together. They were now bonded for the hour. The rhythm of their movement began to grow faster.

The sound of the shower starting woke up Sam. It had to be Dean. Dean always had the first shower. Sam turned his head to the right to take a look at the alarm clock. The large red numbers read out twelve thirty-seven in the afternoon. It was a long, busy night. Sam was still naked.

He laid his head back and stared at the pale blue ceiling of the cheap motel room that was cracked in several places, curious of when this place was built. It looked fairly old, but he couldn't be sure. The splashing of the water in the shower was a very relaxing sound. This could go on for hours. After twenty seconds, Sam decided to get up. His clothes were scattered on the floor, along with Dean's. He walked very slowly and quietly to the blue bathroom door. Then, he opened it, walked inside to the shower curtain, cautiously opened it, and stepped inside. Dean turned around immediately, putting his back to Sam.

"Morning, Dean", Sam tested.

"Can I be alone right now?" Asked Dean in a shy and confused voice. He hated awkward moments, and the morning after, was always full of them.

Sam grabbed Dean around the waist and pulled him close and tight. Dean said nothing. Hugs were only fun when they weren't ashamed of what they were doing. Dean was usually the only one who would be, though. He was too nervous to speak, so they just stood in silence while the water sprinkled on them. It poured down their nude bodies. Sam noticed Dean staring at some of the apple scented soap.

"Can I help?" Asked Sam as he grabbed a yellow bottle of shampoo. It smelled like papaya.

"Sammie, please, I feel so…dirty", uttered Dean. He forced his eyes shut, as Sam kissed the back of his neck.

"It's okay", whispered Sam, "I'm here. I can help."

Sam, no", Dean warned as Sam slid his fingers across Dean's muscular stomach, and down his soft, tender skin, below his waist. Sam always had the magic fingers. His large hands were always soft. He knew how to use them too.

Dean tried to stop these things from happening, a long time ago. Dean felt bad bout this. Sam was his little brother who he needed to protect, not sleep with. His guilt always took over. Sam would never listen. It's been years since it started. He loved Sam, but he loves Castiel more. Dean always imagined Castiel, instead of Sam. I f Sam knew, he would be heartbroken.

The feeling of Sam's big, masculine hands against Dean's skin was so stimulating. Dean's heart expanded; among other things. They belonged together. Sam bit down on the back of Dean's neck, but he didn't mind. He was used to it.

Then, Dean turned off the warm shower. The remaining water that dripped down their firm bodies grew cold. They kept each other warm for a few seconds, then Dean unwrapped himself from Sam's arms. Dean grabbed a white towel, and walked out into the bedroom area. Sam followed like a pitiful puppy that was lost and needed shelter.

"What's our next job?" Asked Dean as he dried himself off. He was very particular about drying his abdominal muscles first.

"Well, there are signs of werewolves in Dallas. Would you like to start there?" Sam stated. He cracked a smile that made him look homeless. Dean paid no attention; he just moved on to drying his slender legs. Because Sam knew that Dean was not thrilled about their relationship, he always tried so hard to win Dean's approval. Sam knew that since they were brothers that their relationship was forbidden and totally looked down upon, but he didn't care. Nothing was going to get in his way of his lovely dependent brother's affection.

"Sure! Let's get packed. Man, werewolves are so badass! It's been years since we hunted one of them. I can't wait!" Exclaimed Dean. His green eyes glistened in the light as he look up at Sam. That definitely got Sam's attention.

Sam said nothing. He just dressed himself, and started packing. Dean made sure to dry in between each of his toes, to prevent athletes foot. A perfectionist and a neat-freak. After Dean was done drying off his nice body and was fully clothed, he helped. Most times silence is the worst sound in the world, but this time, it was a comfortable silence.

When they were finished, they made their way to the front door. They stood five feet away from it for a couple of seconds. The door's blue paint was peeling off, revealing old pale green paint. Neither of them knew what to say. Every time they had to leave a motel or anything like that, they would always go silent. Now it was an awkward silence. Quickly, Dean gripped the long, brown hair on the back of Sam's head, and pulled him close. Close enough to where their pink lips met. Then they had one sweet parting kiss, before going outside and driving off in their sexy black impala.


End file.
